Operation: NIGHT SCHOOL
by Ghost Writer SD9731
Summary: During the night, someone is causing the disapperance of the Children and Teens of Sector V. Who is responsable? Knight Brace? Sticky Beard? Father Deilightful? Or someone new? It's up to Numbahs 1,2,3,4, and 5 to find out what's up.
1. Default Chapter

Hi Ghost Writer SD9731 here. Just wanted to say I'm a first time Fanfic writer, this is my first ever fanfic. I don't own anything of the Kids Next Door except the story line and later an original character.

Reviews welcome, tell me what you like. Challenges excepted

On with the story.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

......... Receiving transmission.................................................................................

..........Establishing authenticity...............................................................................

..........Authenticity established................................................................................

.........Accessing Kids Next Door Mission Archives................................................

**CODENAME: KIDS NEXT DOOR**

**OPERATION: NIGHT SCHOOL**

**Nocturnal  
Invention**

**Generates**

**Hypnotic**

**Tendencies**

**Sleepy**

**Clueless**

**Heroes**

**Overwhelmed**

**Operate**

**Lethargically**

Prologue

**Operation: S.L.E.E.P. **

**Sinister**

**Lady**

**Eccentric,**

**Establishes**

**Plot**

The resounding chimes of the town's church bell tolled the hour of Midnight into the silent night's sky. Night had fallen on the town a few hours earlier. Both sides slept soundly, neither the Teens nor the KND had planned anything against the other that night. By unspoken agreement neither side chose to fight much after nightfall. Having both their school and family lives, and their hidden lives against one another, by nighttime both sides where too tired to attempt to sabotage the other.

A perfect time to strike at both.

On one side of the town stood the large and impressive bulk of the stately Delightful Mansion.

In the middle of town, branches raised to the stars, was the skyscraper frame of Sector V's KND Tree house.

In the exact center of the two opposing towers, a place found in the middle of the lane, the center of the town's suburb population, stood a shadowy figure in a long black cloak.

Two sharp emerald eyes burned out of the shadowy folds of the cloaks hood, sliding from left to right, taking in the lush grass, the bright street lamps, and most importantly, the sight of kiddy pools, tricycles and bikes, and assorted toys that littered the lawns.

As the twelfth toll of the bell told the hour, fog swilled around the figure slowly, as the cloak's folds parted to reveal a hand that raised itself up to chest level, tightly gripping a small black remote. Upon which there was one solitary button.

The eyes darted around once more, as though to make absolutely sure once and for all that they were alone on the street. Then, as if emboldened by a sense of power, the figure pressed down on the remote's single control.

All down the street, from one side of the suburbs to the other, for a second every street lamp dimmed, almost going out. Then a second later they all flared back to full brightness.

The cloaked figure had not moved; hand still thrust out in front, firmly pressing the button. Minutes passed, still the figure stood absolutely still, tense.

Straining.

Listening.

Suddenly, a soft footfall was heard, echoing in the thick silence of the street. The sound was joined by more, then more, and still more, till all that could be heard, across the whole town was the clamp, clamp, clamp, of footsteps.

The fog rolled back to reveal dozens upon dozens of children marching straight for the solitary loner. Then from the other side, on down the lane, the fog rolled back to reveal... _The Teens? _

They too were marching out to the person holding the black device.

Closer and closer they came until suddenly, when both sides had come within ten feet of the cloaked figure...they stopped.

Slowly the person turned in a full circle taking in the young that had gathered to there. Now that they were stopped you could see that they were all still dressed in their pajamas. Stocking hats and fuzzy slippers were commonplace on the children, as much so as the Teens' rumpled appearance, indicating they had gone to sleep still fully dressed.

Also strange, not one of either side looked ready to react against the other. In fact both side stood there, swaying softly with their eyes half closed. The Teens looking like they had fallen asleep standing up, whereas the children clutched pillows, dolls, blankets, and other soft furry things, and were fast asleep with there heads pressed deep into their respective comfort objects, like wise as the teens, on their feet.

The other thing you noticed was the soft but unmistakable green glow that emanated from their eyes, both child and teen.

Having completed the circuit, the figure looked out over the hundreds of kids and young adults who had come out that night

Stepping forward the cloaked figure gazed deep into the eyes of the foremost teen closest.

The Teen had dark brown ringlets that ran down her head covering half her dark skinned face. Only one brown eye could be seen beneath her hair, and it was pulsing with green light. The Teen also had her name written in glitter over the front of her rumpled T-shirt.

_Cree!!!_

The cloak shifted, indicating that the figure had nodded its head, and uttered the one word that echoed through that town for the rest of that night.

"Perfect..."

..............................................Error, transmission lost....................................

..............................................Stand by for further transmissions......................

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Please remember this is only the prologue, I will have the first chapter out soon.

Again please review.


	2. Chapter 1, Operation: TRANCE

Hi, Ghost Writer SD9731 here. Thank you to Blue-Fire310 for reviewing, (did anyone else read my fic at all?)

Again KND doesn't belong to me, just the story idea and some OCs later on.

PPPPPllllllleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssssssssseeeeeeeeeee review!!!!!!!

Let me know if I'm too long, I'm still new at this.

………………………………...........................................................................................

……… Receiving transmission……………………………….............................................

……….Establishing authenticity………………………………..........................................

……….Authenticity established………………………………............................................

………Accessing Kids Next Door Mission Archives………………………………............

Chapter 1

Operation: S.I.E.S.T.A.

Suspicious

Illogical

Events

Start

Teen

Aggression

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! The sound of loud pounding on Wallabee "Numbah Four" Beatles's door, loud enough to be heard on the other side of the Tree house, was just enough to catapult the 10 year old Australian not only out of the blissful slumber of dreamland, (he had been dreaming of kicking the butts of a whole crowd of Teenagers) but also right up and out the wrestling ring that comprised his bed.

"Oi!!! Ho…Ha!!!" the blond haired boy landed on his feet, fists out, and (because he was still half asleep) he spun madly around, jade eyes flashing wildly, trying to find the Teen that had wakened him.

"Numbah Five says that Numbah Four had betta get up now, or he gonna be late fa School." Five's annoyed voice could be heard from the other side of the thick door, and it was that which finally convinced Four that he was awake.

Grumbling to himself Four searched around till he found a pair of 'reasonably clean' blue jeans (hanging off of one of the wrestling ring's four posts) and a black T-shirt (found under the wrestling ring) and after pulling them on and a pair of socks (from the dirty clothes bin) and sneakers, Four tugged on his favorite orange hoodie and felt ready to face the day.

"FOUR?!!," Numbah Five's shout indicated she was calling from another part of the Tree house, "Numbah One wants ya at make sure yall got in last nights homework!"

Four stood in the middle of his room looking stumped.

"What 'omework???"

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7l7L7L7L7L7L7L7

Tap, Tap, Tap!

The soft tapping on his door was more than enough to wake the KND's 10-year-old leader from his dreams. Unlike Numbah Four who could sleep through a blast off, (and had on one such occasion) Nigel "Numbah One" Uno, was a light sleeper and had trained himself to wake the instant his Second In Command's taps woke him promptly at 6:00.

"Boss??? You awake?" Numbah One permitted himself a small smile at the tint of concern in Numbah Five's voice. He may have been the leader of Sector V's Kids Next Door, but she was still the oldest. The other four were frequently reminded of that when she did things like… well… like was the first up to make sure the others didn't miss school.

"Yes Numbah Five, I am quite awake. Perfect timing, as usual." While One snagged up his black shades from the dresser beside his bed he could hear Number Five's laughter reach him from the other side of the door.

"Yea, Yea, Five's pretty special and all that…Yall gonna make her blush with all this flattery Boss…Five's got ta go wake up Three now, and make sure Two dinna go all night without sleep again. She'll see One when he gets up for Breakfast."

"Very well Numbah Five, again thank you and I will be out momentarily." One slipped on his shades, hiding his cerulean blue eyes behind the black glass, then jumped down off the bed and quickly got dressed. (It took him considerably less time than Four since, as the leader, he was careful to keep everything in organized for instant usage.) Clad in his usual attire, (red turtle neck, gray shorts, and his thick jet boots,) he headed down to breakfast.

Upon reaching the kitchen, the last of Numbah One's fatigue was quickly banished when all at once he was engulfed by a swiftly moving green blur.

"GOOD MOOOOORNING, NUMBAH OOOOONNNNNNEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Numbah One gasped as the life was nearly squeezed out of him by the deceptively strong Japanese girl in the long green sweater that had snatched him up in a crushing hug.

"Good… morning… Numbah Three!" The British boy squeezed the words out, trying hard not to either 1) pass out from lack of oxygen, or 2) disappoint the violet eyed girl with the death grip on him, by making it seem that he didn't appreciate her warm, if overly enthusiastic, greeting.

"GOOD MORNINGGGGG!!!!" Kuki "Numbah Three" Sanban cried out once more before releasing the bald boy in her arms, in favor of skipping over to chirrup a greeting to the young African girl that struggled through the kitchen doorframe, half supporting, half dragging a slightly stocky American boy in with her.

"GOOD MORNING NUMBAH TWO AND NUMBAH FIVE!!!!" Abigail "Numbah Five" Lincoln smiled tolerantly at the young black haired girl that was dancing around her and Numbah Two. "Good mornin Numbah Three." She said tiredly as, with Numbah One's help, they got the second member of their team, Hoagie P. "Numbah Two" Gilligan to the table while Three danced merrily around her three friends, loudly singing some nonsense tune.

Numbah Two didn't acknowledge his comrades salutation, in fact he wasn't acknowledging much of anything. His pilot cap was askew on his head and his eyes were practically bulging out of his head. He was fully dressed but his clothes were rumpled and they stinked, a good sign that he hadn't changed them in the last 48 hours.

Numbah One looked over Two's head to raise a questioning eyebrow at his Second In Command. Numbah Five smiled knowingly at her boss, pushing her trademark red hat up so her eyes could be seen, (it promptly fell back down, it was a size or two too big for her) "Yes. He did stay up all night again. Numbah Five found him zoned out at his draft board. He aint asleep, but Numbah Five don't think he's awake either."

One shook his head in exasperation. He had specifically told Two not to stay up too late last night. But of course the young engineer/pilot had forgotten.

"Numbah Five, would you be so kind as to go make sure that Numbah Four got his homework done last night. Our teacher is starting to become suspicious what with all the late work we've been hading in lately. The last thing we need is to have an adult keeping a close eye on us." Numbah Five nodded and left the kitchen heading off in the direction of Four's bedroom.

Numbah One waved his hand in front of Two's face. "Uh… Numbah Two? Are you in there?" Two was still staring into space, and hadn't even twitched when One's hand flash in front of him.

One tried again. "Numbah Two???"

The pilot continued to stare straight ahead of himself. His eyes riveted into the counter on the far side of the kitchen, somewhere between the dishes and the cups. From somewhere in the Tree house One heard Numbah Five call out to Four, asking him about his homework.

"HOAGIE GILLIGAN, TIME TO GET UP!!!" Numbah One's voice was so loud it jolted Three out of her singing and caused Five to come flying back into the Kitchen, shocked at hearing her leader shout this early in the morning. Four ran in, breathless, "What's all the shoutin about, ho's attackin us?"

The only person who didn't jump was the young pilot at the table, who after three seconds slowly blinked and moaned, "I don't want to get up yet Mom, five more minutes?"

Three, Four, and Five burst out in gales of laughter. And it was this that finally caused the American boy to come back to the living. He jerked slightly and whipped around looking for what was so funny.

Numbah One was somewhat less than amused (at least on the outside) and after crossing his arms he looked down at the younger boy with an expression of utter disgust.

"Numbah Two do I look like your mother?" This statement caused the other three to laugh harder than ever, and Numbah Two to blush all the way to his feet.

"Silly, that's not your mama, that's Numbah One." Three cried out. Two blushed harder before saying "I know that Numbah Three. Ha… Ha…. Ah, good morning Boss."

"Hm… Good morning, everyone get their homework done last night." One's question quickly brought Four back to the reason he had been rushing to the kitchen to begin with.

"At's roit, what omework Numbah One, Ah don't remember any omework bein givin?" One sighed, "That's probably because it was spelling homework, Numbah Four."

The Kids Next Door where usually very good students, and managed despite everything to complete their missions with plenty of time to finish their homework so that they didn't raise much suspicion. Numbahs One and Five were straight A students, Numbah Two got As in everything but History and Social Studies, (which he'd flunked constantly) Numbah Three got by on Cs, Bs, and the occasional A…

…But Four…

"Oh no," Numbah Five let out a loud suffering sigh, "Well, if it was Spellin, than it don't really matta whether Numbah Four did it or not."

Four spun around and glared at her, an effect that was dampened by the Aussie's blond bangs that covered his eyes. It wasn't that Wallabee Beatles was a bad student, he did try, but some subjects just didn't work for him.

Come to think of it…none of them worked for him. He was awful at Math; he flunked History and Social Studies more often than Numbah Two…

… And as for Spelling…

"What da you mean it doesn't matter whether Ah did the cruddy Spellin omework or not? Tell me the words and Ah'll write it up before class."

"FOOD TIME!!!!" Three's scream brought all of the other operatives attention back to the table, were she had paced a large pile of Pop Tarts.

The five KND operatives quickly devoured their breakfast, and then split up to prepare them selves for school, Two was ordered by Numbah One to go wash, and return in a clean set of clothes. Five dragged Four off to help him with his homework. Three danced off, but the others knew she'd show up in time to walk to school. One, left alone in the kitchen, wondered off into the living room.

It had a fantastic view of the whole west side of town.

It also had a fine view of The Delightful's mansion.

One growled softly in the back of his throat at the thought of the Delightful Children From Down The Lane. The Kids Next Door's most fearsome enemies. While Adults and Teenagers were fearsome and cruel in their quest to oppress the children of the world, The Delightful Children were still… children. Theirs was the most heinous of crimes, for they were still kids themselves. To work to help enslave their fellow preteens…

Numbah One shook his head and turned away from the impressive sight, refusing to dwell on such thoughts so early in the morning.

Besides, it was 6:30. Time to start for school.

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7l7L7L7L7L7L7L7

"How many times das Numbah Five got to tell ya that the word 'Four' das not have a 2 in it? Nor is it spelled with a Q!" Five was practically crying in exasperation at Four's dogged insistence of never listening to anyone (teachers included) when it came to how to spell.

"Ah'm gointa tell ya once more, the word 'Four' is spelled with a Q in Australia!" Four threw back at Five over his shoulder.

The five KND operatives had barely left the Tree house when the two of them had started arguing about Four's homework. Three had danced off ahead of the others and was singing a nonsense song to herself… and was studiously ignoring Four and Five's heated discussion. The other two boys had thrown in a comment or two in favor of Five's side, but for the most part had resigned themselves to the idea of letting Four find out for himself. Five, however, was never one to give up easily.

"Lookie here Numbah Four! I'm only goin ta tell you this one more time. The word 'four' is spelled, F-O-U…"

"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

A sharp scream of pure rage interrupted Five's voice, shocking the operatives silent. Three stopped singing and dancing ten feet ahead of the others, as the others ran up to join her; they came close enough to see what was causing the commotion.

Not a hundred feet from where they stood was their school, on the other side of the street was the town's high school. Every morning at 6:45, just before school started, an ice-cream truck pulled up in front of the two schools to sell its wares to the Elementary and High school kids. Normally there was several dozens of students from both schools crowded around the truck, hurrying to get their favorite flavors before they were sold out.

Today however was far from normal.

"Numbah Five, Do you by any chance have any idea why your sister is so upset?" Numbah One called out shakily.

Numbah Five shook her head without making a sound, her eyes wide and riveted to the sight before them.

There was the usual crowd by the ice-cream truck, but there was no one trying to get their favorite flavors.

It might have been because the ice-cream man was a little busy at the moment.

The truck had been pushed on its side, wheels spinning idly. Ice cream had been flung all over the pavement.

Standing tall atop the overturned vehicle was Numbah Five's older sister, Cree, holding the ice-cream man up by the collar of his uniform. His eyes were wide, and he looked terrified.

Suddenly Cree stuck her face into the Ice-cream Man's, and in a voice barely below a scream demanded, "Are you telling me that you don't have anymore Triple Chocolate Ice-cream?" The terror stricken Adult shook his head.

"N…na…no ma'am. I…I just ran out before you got here. I… I'm sorry. I just-"

Cree didn't allow the man to finish. With another scream she flung him over her head and across the street crashing with a sickening thud right in front of the Kids Next Door. As if this development wasn't bad enough, it became quickly apparent that Cree had recognized them.

"You! The Babies Next Door! You're in big trouble. I am so not in the mood for you right now." So saying she pressed a button.

Instantly she was clad in samurai battle armor, and prepared to charge the KND operatives.

Five groaned in irritation. "Dang, looks like there's not going to be any ice-cream for a while.

………………………………..........Error, transmission lost…………………………….

………………………………..........Stand by for further transmissions………………….

……………………………….........................................................................................

Well there you go, chapter one. I'm working on Chapter 2: Operation T.R.A.N.C.E right now. Let me know what you think.

Please Review!


End file.
